


The Hacker and the Kids

by americanhoney913



Series: The Six Times Debbie-and-Lou’s Place Becomes Ocean-Eight’s Place [2]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Found Family, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Debbie’s lost in the feel of Lou’s body against hers, lips against her skin. Everything is too much and she’s ready to drag Lou up to the bedroom and--“Uh… y’all might wanna take that ou’side.”Debbie blinks back the red haze of lust and looks over Lou's perfectly formed shoulders to see Nine Ball looking over her sunglasses at them.Or...Debbie and Lou just want to make out and maybe head upstairs for some more adult fun, but sometimes there are gremlins in the apartment that need to be taken care of.





	The Hacker and the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Ocean's Gayight](https://oceans-gayight.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D) for the beta help!

Debbie chokes on a moan as Lou manhandles her into the loft. The door slams closed with her back, a loud thud in the otherwise quiet space, and she really does moan. Lou chuckles against her lips before diving in again. 

She’s always been good with her mouth: talking herself out of a sticky situation, when she’s pressing Debbie into the wall or sofa or bed, when they’re covered in decadence and Lou’s head is exactly where Debbie needs her. 

“Lou,” she whimpers as she arches back against the door, nails digging in the Aussie’s silk shirt. “Lou.” She can’t stop saying her partner’s name, the only thing she can remember. It’s been so long since they’ve been like this. Yes, they’ve been intimate, but it hasn’t been this rough since before she got put away. Lou’s been treating her like she’s made of glass which, while a very nice sentiment, is not what she wants. 

This, right here, is what she wants.

Lou nibbles on her neck, a smile pressing a crescent against her skin.

Debbie’s lost in the feel of Lou’s body against hers, lips against her skin. Everything is too much and she doesn't think she has enough patience to drag Lou to the bedroom, so the couch will have to--

“Uh… y’all might wanna take that ou’side.”

Debbie blinks back the red haze of lust and looks over Lou's perfectly formed shoulders to see Nine Ball looking over her sunglasses at them. Why the girl wears them inside, she'll never know. A perfectly arched eyebrow raises, as if Nine Ball is judging them. Her golden eyes shine in the light, flashing with purples and pinks and blues and yellows.

The sound comes back next and Debbie rolls her eyes at the familiar tune, sung by high pitched squeeky voices.

_ Big adventure _

_ Tons of fun _

_ A beautiful heart _

_ Faithful and strong _

_ Sharing kindness _

_ It's an easy feat _

_ And magic makes it all complete _

The hacker tilts her head in the direction of the big screen TV and smirks at the two of them. Lou chuckles, soft and husky, against Debbie's neck and pulls away. 

Nine Ball's made herself comfortable on the pull out couch in what she's dubbed as her corner of the main floor. It smells like a mixture of incense and weed, but the kids with her don't seem to mind. One leg is tucked up under her, allowing her computer to rest comfortably on the 4 her leg makes with her leg. 

Keri’s sitting on the fold-out bed next to Nine Ball, cuddled up to her side, mouthing the words to the theme song. Derek’s laying his back, head against Nine Ball's thigh, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he jabs his tiny fingers into the controls of a DS.

“So… Tammy's kids are here,” Debbie says to Lou, as if she isn't starting the obvious. Her body's still tingling from Lou's kisses and she wants to shut the world out and go back to their hazy pre “kids are here” world. 

“They been here for a whil’ now,” Nine Ball says, Bajan accent almost slurring the words. “Made me watch like fiv’ episodes o’ this sh- stuff.”

Keri, finally looking away from the scene where brightly colored ponies are dancing around and trying to solve the world's problems with friendship. She wiggles out from under Nine Ball's arm and rushes over to hug Lou from behind, knocking Lou into Debbie. 

It's unfortunate and not at the same time because Lou's thigh had been just shy of rubbing against Debbie but, now that it's right where she wants Lou, but knows she can't have her. Not now at least. She chokes on a moan and turns it into a cough.

Tammy made them pinkie promise, when they opened the loft to  _ potential _ visits from the others, that they wouldn't have sex when the kids were there. Lou and Debbie were known to get loud, as Daphne liked to tell them over and over again.

Lou spins around and scoops Keri up. “Uncle Lou!” she squeals, her laughter ringing through the room.

“Hello, Nugget,” Lou says, accent thicker than usual. Keri and Derek love Lou's accent, making her say random words with her heavy accent. According to Nine Ball, they've started doing it to her too. Keri says Nine Ball's accent sounds cooler than Lou's does.

“Hey, what about me?” Debbie asks, poking Keri in the back.

“Auntie Debbie,” Keri giggles. She squirms out of Lou's hold and drops to the floor. She hugs Debbie before racing back over to Nine Ball. She jumps on the bed, making it groan, and Nine Ball just casually lifts her arm so Keri can snuggle back in. 

Derek looks up and puts the stylus between his teeth. It reminds Debbie of all those times Lou would put a toothpick between her teeth to stop smoking. It didn't work, so she switched to gum.

He waves at Lou and Debbie with the DS, making the top half snap back and forth. 

“'Ey,” Nine Ball says. “Wha’ did I say 'bout snappi’ the top?” 

Derek puts down the DS down and pouts. “If I break it, I can't play anymore.”

“Das righ’.” Nine Ball nods. “Ya gotta respect the tech if ya wanna use it.”

“Fine.” Derek settles back down with his head pillowed on Nine Ball's knee. He holds the DS out to her. “Can you help me? I can't beat this trial. It's the one with Guzma and--” The noise fades out as Debbie turns back to Lou.

Debbie sighs and walks over to the couch. The ponies are still talking about some kind of banal problem on the screen. Lou slides down next to her, spreading her legs so she takes up most of the space. Debbie rolls her eyes and smiles, scooting over so she's practically sitting in the Aussie's lap.

“If you gon’ get handsy 'gain, ya betta go ou’side,” Nine Ball says as she turns back to her computer. Keri sings the song with the annoyingly cheerful ponies on the screen and Debbie is hardcore judging Nine Ball for singing along. 

Lou leans back and Debbie leans against her shoulder. She signs and snuggles closer, inhaling the scent of leather, motor oil, and some kind of musky cologne Lou wears.

“This is nice,” Lou whispers next to Debbie's ear. It makes her shiver and brings back the heat of earlier, but she doesn't want to get a chewing out from Tammy if her kids are scared for life.

Debbie hums in response, pressing her nose against Lou's pulse point. Lou puts an arm around her and pulls her close. It's nice, even with the heat between them from earlier. Keri's TV show babbles on in the background, Nine Ball's soft voice talking to Derek about Pokémon typing or something like that, and Lou.

Lou right beside her on the couch for the rest of their days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've done Debbie's inner monologue justice and Nine Ball's dialogue justice.
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
